Secret Black Vow
by Marsella Azuela
Summary: Terinspirasi oleh lagu aslinya. Setelah 1 tahun meninggalkan FFn. RnR
1. Chapter 00 : Prolog

Secret Black Vow

Author Note : Di anugrahi—terinspirasi dari lagu aslinya. Sudah sekitar dua tahun setelah saya meninggal kan FanFiction… Dan juga… maap untuk sedikit melenceng silahkan membaca ^o^

P.S : BTW, kan dari lagu nya juga rada rada Shoujo Ai. Dan rada *ehm* 18+. Jadi maap aja… RnR

Chap. 00 Prolog

Diantara bangunan bangunan rumah yang tinggi, seorang malaikat tertidur lelap. Kelelahan? Tidak, Ia hanya tertidur lelap atas semua kejadian yang terjadi diatas sana—di surga. A Fallen Angel, julukan yang sangat cocok untuk dirinya sekarang. Tapi…, kali ini ia tidak dapat mengingat apapun. Yang ia tahu, ketika seseorang memintanya lari turun dari surga.

Perlahan, mata malaikat itu terbuka. Warna mata biru layaknya langit biru di atas sana. Malaikat itu mulai berdiri. Ia melihat cahaya diantara bangunan bangunan yang tinggi. Banyak orang melewati dirinya ditengah kegelapan itu. Malaikat itu berdiri, dan mencoba mengepakan sayap putihnya.

Namun, dirinya malah terjatuh.

Ia mulai merasa kepalanya dipenuhi rasa sakit. Hingga ada banyangan yang menutupi cahaya masuk kedalam kegelapan. Malaikat itu melihat keatas. Seorang gadis, berambut hijau, dengan warna mata yang sama dengan rambut hijau gadis tersebut. Sang Malaikat harus lari, Malaikat tidak boleh dilihat oleh oleh manusia.

Yang pasti manusia itu pasti berlari ketakutan melihat orang bersayap.

Tapi…, gadis ini berbeda. Gadis berambut hijau, dengan gaun hitam layaknya sehabis dari pemakaman. Matanya yang hijau itu seolah olah berkilauan. Menyambut sang Malaikat dengan mengulurkan tangannya yang ditutupi oleh sarung tangan hitam.

Malaikat itu tersipu. Akhirnya membalas uluran tangan si Gadis.

Meski… hanya akan terjadi malapetaka bagi keduanya.

Next Chapter 01 : Siapa kamu?

Happy Reading ^^


	2. Chapter 01 : Who Are You?

I'm Back! Selamat siang! (padahal dia nulis ini malem malem) Oke… dimulai aja deh Chapter nya hehe :biggrin:

**Chapter 01 : **_**Who Are You?**_

"Aku cukup terkejut melihatmu dengan baju yang terbuka diam disana." Miku menuangkan teh di atas cangkir. Rin terdiam lama. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Rin hanya ingat namanya. Rin Kagamine. Cuman itu. Ia sudah melupakan segalanya. _Melupakan?_ Benarkah? Mungkin, yang Rin tau, ia tidak 'melupakan' tapi 'memang tidak ingat apapun'. Rin diam tak berkutik. Miku—gadis yang ia temui tadi pagi—berani memungut Rin dengan berbagai resiko. Hatsune Miku namanya, nama yang aneh untuk seorang bangsawan sepertinya.

"Sudah… kukatakan… aku… lupa… segala hal…" Rin mendesah. Miku dapat melihat mata Rin yang bersedih. Tapi…, dibalas dengan senyuman Miku.

"_Well_, kamu aman kok disini." Miku selesai menuangkan teh pada cangkir RIn dan dirinya. Ia pun duduk sambil mengambil _scone_ yang nikmat dimeja yang sudah disediakan. Miku memperhatikan dalam dalam Rin. Rin tahu, Miku selalu memperhatikan salah satu bagian dirinya. Yaitu, sayapnya.

"Apa yang kau sukai dari sayapku?" Tanya Rin ketus. Miku tertawa.

"Tidak, cuman… aneh." Jawab Miku sedikit memelankan suaranya.

"Aku tahu, pasti semua manu—" Rin terdiam. Ia tidak mau identitas sebagai malaikatnya diketahui oleh manusia. Tapi…, sepertinya Miku lebih peka daripada Rin.

"Semua manusia menginginkan sayap. Tapi ketika melihat seorang _makhluk_ menyerupai manusia memiliki sayap, pasti akan merasa heran satu sama lain. Iya kan?" Miku tersenyum meminta jawaban setuju Rin. Rin terdiam.

"Kau… Kau…" Suara Rin sangat kecil. Tapi Miku dapat mendengarnya. "Kau… tahu… kalau aku… bukan…" Rin menatap dalam Miku. Seolah olah tatapan itu member isyarat 'Miku kau tahu apa yang akan aku katakan selanjutnya, bukan?' Pada Miku.

"Malaikat." Jawab Miku tersenyum manis pada Rin. Rin terkejut mendengarnya.

"Nona!" Pelayan Miku datang. Di tengah taman nan indah itu. Pelayan itu memang terkejut dengan sayap Rin. Tapi pelayan itu masih menutup sejuta pertanyaan pada Rin. "Ng… A, anda memliki tamu…" Pelayan itu tiba tiba gugup, dan ia terlihat enggan memberi tahu siapa tamu Miku.

"Ah… ba, baiklah." Miku segera pergi bangkit dari duduknya. Namun, ia ingat keberadaan Rin. "Rin, tunggulah disini." Miku melihat pelayannya. "Kau. tungguilah Rin disini." Miku pun pergi dari tempatnya.

Sebelum pergi, Rin dapat melihat Miku sedikit merapihkan rambutnya.

_Siapa?_ Pikir Rin melihat Miku pergi. Rin pun menghabiskan the nya dalam sekali tegukan. Ia pun berlari mengejar Miku yang ada didepannya. Namun di hentikan oleh pelayan Miku yang menunggu Rin.

"Anda tidak boleh mengikuti Nona Miku." Katanya sambil menarik sayap Rin. Rin memukul tangan pelayan tersebut.

Mulutnya membuka sangat lebar ingin memprotes. Namun, itu bukan masalahnya. Ia pun tamu disini. Dan, lebih baik diam dalam urusan pribadi seorang Miku yang baru ia temui. Rin pun memilih diam. Akhirnya kembali ke tempat duduknya sambil diam di kursi.

"Boleh saya tanya satu hal?" Tanya si pelayan tiba tiba. Rin melirik Pelayan itu tanpa berkata satu hal pun. "Anda, ada urusan apa dengan Nona Miku?" Tanyanya.

Rin terdiam. Urusan? Hal itu tidak pernah lewat dalam pikirannya. Rin melihat mata si Pelayan—menatap tajam Rin sambil meminta jawaban. Rin menarik nafas panjang, tak ada pilihan lain selain menjawab, meski ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. "Entahlah, aku… mungkin bisa dikatakan di pungut."

Pelayan itu terdiam. "Anda…, kenapa memiliki…"Pelayan itu melihat sayap Rin. "sayap?" Lanjut pelayan itu.

Rin terdiam. Ia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan si Pelayan. Rin pun hanya pergi dari si Pelayan. Dan sekarang pelayan tidak menghentikan langkah Rin sedikitpun. Rin mencari dimana Miku. Ia berusaha agar tidak masuk kedalam mansion yang besar itu.

"Iya, dia tampan sekali…"

Rin mendengar bisikan itu. Rin melihat lewat jendela, ada beberapa Pelayan lain yang sedang menyiapkan sesuatu. Menyiapkan sebuah cemilan. _Pasti untuk Miku,_ pikir Rin. Ia pun melihat keatas, salah satu jendela terbuka, dan terdengar suara suara manusia yang datang kesana.

Fiuh, inilah untungnya punya sayap. Pikir Rin bersembunyi di belakang dinding. Ia pun mengepakkan sayapnya. Ia terbang keatas, sambil mendengar apa yang terjadi. Setibanya masih sunyi, tapi lama kelamaan, Rin dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki. Langkah kaki yang dimiliki oleh sepatu Miku.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang anda katakan Count Edward. Saya yakin, keluarga anda dan keluarga kami memiliki cukup banyak perbedaan."

_Itu suara Miku!_ PIkir Rin bersemangat. Tapi…, Miku sepertinya tidak seorang diri.

"Itu keputusan kepala keluarga." Ujar lawan bicara Miku. Suara itu tinggi sekali, dengan kata lain lawan bicaranya adalah laki laki.

"Ayahku tidak mungkin melakukan itu." Tegas Miku.

Terdengar suara hembusan nafas yang keras, seolah olah orang tersebut tertawa. "Bagaimana kalau Ketua keluarga Capulet yang mengatakannya sendiri. Bahkan datang ke rumah induk, untuk mengatakan diskusinya."

Setelah itu tidak ada suara. Rin dapat merasakan suasana panas disana. "Aku tidak percaya. Aku tidak ingin utusan keluarga Montague! Pergilah! Aku hanya ingin ayahku sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku!"

"Baiklah." Ujar Edward pergi.

Miku pun terdiam lama. Hingga Rin menunjukan dirinya di dekat jendela. Wajahnya sedikit khawatir, Miku pun tersenyum kecil melihat sikap Rin. Miku memberi sinyal agar Rin masuk kedalam kamar Miku. Rin pun kembali terbang menuju Miku—membuat Miku kaget dengan hal itu.

"_Well,_ aku sejujurnya tidak tahu, kalau kau bisa terbang." Ujar Miku dengan suara canggung. "Yah…, aku bangga—mungkin?"

"Ada masalah apa?" Tanya RIn tiba tiba.

"Kau mendengarnya?"

Dengan polos Rin mengangguk.

"Ini… cuman masalah keluarga."

Miku terdiam lama. Ia melihat Rin dengan wajah yang sedih. "Terima kasih." Ujar Rin.

"terima kasih?"

"Sudah mau menampungku. Aku harus pergi. Ke Alamku tentunya."

Miku menarik tangan Rin. Menarik pundak Rin dan memeluknya. Miku memeluk bagaikan anak nya sendiri. "Sudahlah. Aku tahu kau sudah dibuang, kau tinggallah disini."

Kata kata itu terus terngiang di kepala Rin.

Next Chapter : **Chapter 02 : I Love You**

Mazu : Geje

Rissa : SEMANGAT!

Rikka :_ Count_… Sebenarnya pengen ngambil _Earl _kan?

Mazu : *senyam senyum* HAHAHAHA JADI INGET BLACK BUTL** DECH (alay)

Rikka : _Kumaha_ *PIP* _weh_ (bagaimana kamu saja deh)

Mr. R : Count adalah sebuah sebutan bagi bangsawan Inggris. Terima kasih…

Mazu : Baca ini jadi inget Romeo And Cinderella (Romeo and Juliet)

Rissa : Itu _mah_ lagu

Mr. R : Capulet dan Montague adalah keluarga yang legendaris. Capulet adalah keluarga Juliet, Montague adalah keluarga Romeo. Seperti yang kita ketahui, kalau dua keluarga ini tidak akur selama... beberapa abad?

Mazu : Sudah kuputuskan pelayan Miku adalah MEIKO!

R & R : HAH?

Mazu : Sudahlah~ sampai jumpa… :D

**Mr. R** Seorang penjelas cerita… awalnya mau Mr. P loh… :D _you know why I'm change it_ ;)

**Rissa and Rikka** Dua anak kembar… My Original Character :D. Kalau dua duanyan ngomong disingkat jadi R & R *hahaha

**Mazu** That's the writer. Singkatan dari **MA**rsella a**ZU**ela


End file.
